bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Katsumi
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Katsumi is an aggressive Ninja who seeks to keep multiple enemies occupied while his team secure the mission. Attachments Cat Like Agility While Katsumi can Jump Up each turn, it looses him Indomitable. Gaining Steady removes this issue completely and prevents him ever being prone in the first place. Alternative/s Pros * MS of 4 * Ninja Package (Armor (1), Assassin, Camouflage (2), Light Footed) * Bravery and Tireless * Gains Indomitable (1) or Jump Up at the start of each turn * Ranged Attack causes target to fall prone Cons * Ranged Attack with Kusari does not cause a Damage Roll * Expensive Tactics Bring Them On With Tireless, Indomitable, and a high MS, Katsumi is great for engaging multiple enemies. Get in contact with 2 foes, then delay activating further. If your opponents attack you, their condition will worsen while you remain unaffected. Should one be foolish enough to exhaust themselves against you, use their fatigue to your combative advantage when you finally act. Kill or Keep Away Katsumi has two (0) special maneuvers when in melee, but his priority should be Powerful Attack to boost his strength to +4 as successfully defending with Side-Step defense will take him out of combat (and Katsumi wants to remaining engaged with multiple targets to help his team). That said there are times to consider breaking away, such as: * If Katsumi is engaged with 3+ enemies, causing him to start suffering an outnumbering penalty * If you want to assist an ally engaged elsewhere Ultimate Assassin If Katsumi can take an enemy by surprise, the results can be pretty brutal. An MS of 4 with Unblockable Strike usually assures a successful hit, while a damage roll of 3d6+4 (from Assassin and Powerful Attack) that can be Armor Piercing (if Katsumi spends -2 Ki) will kill most targets, or at least leave them seriously injured. This can burn a lot of Ki to do however but if it results with one less enemy to deal with, the cost is worth it.